soap_industries_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
S.O.A.P. Games' Plants
Down Under Depression Plants Kangaroo Saw / Sun Cost: 175 / Damage: High / Toughness: Average / Recharge: Sluggish / Attack Method: Kills zombies by her saw-blades. / Plant Food Effect: A lot like Bonk Choy, but does more extreme damage and slightly more range. Kangaroo Saw is just happy to have Bloomerang back in Australia. She just is. Swattle / Sun Cost: 125 / Damage: Light / Toughness: High / Recharge: Slow / Attack Method: Swats zombies which pushes them back 4 tiles and deals 2 peas' worth of damage. / Plant Food Effect: Pushes back all zombies on the board by 5 tiles, while damaging them. Swattle is a gender-mix up. The left head is a boy and the right is a girl. 'Weird,' it thinks. 'That's good, because life would be boring without weird stuff.' Gun Tree (My Version) / Sun Cost: 550 / Damage: Medium (per gum nut) / Toughness: Average / Recharge: Very Slow / Attack Method: Shoots gum nuts at zombies rapidly, although it needs to reload / Plant Food Effect: Reloads and shoots 10 large gum nuts in its lane. / Gun Tree was a man of action. A hero, even. But seriously, why does Gold Magnet ask HIM how they got on the lawn. Sheesh, that guy needs to calm down. Cooktown Orchid / Sun Cost: 325 / Damage: Massive / Toughness: Average / Recharge: Slow / Attack Method: Will roast up to 10 zombies if they get too close. (Which takes 20 seconds) / Plant Food Effect: Grabs 20 random zombies and roasts them in 5 seconds! / Cooktown Orchid is the best chef plant in Australia. But that's only because he's the ONLY plant-chef in Australia. Maybe even the world... Sturt's Dessert Pea / Sun Cost: 300 / Damage: Medium / Toughness: Average / Recharge: Fast / Attack Method: Shoots ice-cream that do twice the damage and has a 75% chance to slow zombies. / Plant Food Effect: Same as any pea-shooting plant. Sturt's Dessert Pea's species have been hunted down for many, many years. Some say he's the last of his kind. But that CAN'T be true. Or can it? I'm serious, here, is he THAT near extinction?! Banker-sia / Sun Cost: 350 / Toughness: High / Recharge: Sluggish / Use Method: Gives out gold coins and sometimes gems. / Plant Food Effect: Gives 10 gold coins and 5 gems. / Bankersia has worked hard to earn the money. But he knows your life is more important than his. So he wants YOU to have the stuff before he dies. If does die, people will think you were robbing him. None of us want that. Not even him. 'E-pack-ris' / Sun Cost: 200 / Toughness: High / Recharge: ''' '''Moveable Pea (Premium) / Sun Cost: 400 / Damage: Average / Toughness: Elevated / Recharge: Slow / Attack Method: Shoots ice peas at zombies, and can be moved around on the board. / Plant Food Effect: Shoots 10 giant ice peas at zombies, 2 per lane. / Premium Cost: 109 gems / Cooktown Orchid.png|Cooktown Orchid Flower Pot #redone.png|Flower Pot Kangaroo Saw #redone.png|Kangaroo Saw Swattle.png|Swattle Sturt's Dessert Pea.png|Sturt's Dessert Pea Bankersia.png|Bankersia Epackris.png|Epackris Vaccum Tuber|Vacuum Tuber, wanted here by some user.|link=http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/User:DalekBob Moveable Pea.png|Moveable Pea Exclusive in Plants vs. Zombies: Scribble 'Scribble Dough' / Sun Cost: 400 / Toughness: Very High / Recharge: Snail Slow / Use Method: Draws the plants with 100% accuracy. 'Dirt Cleaner' / Sun Cost: 25 / Toughness: Average / Recharge: Fast / Use Method: Clears out excess dirt around plants, and stops them from dying. / PF Effect: Produces an aura that stops excess dirt from coming for the next minute. Category:Pages